Melodies
by Kristenschaalisahorse
Summary: In which Sherlock returns to Baker Street with his violin.


_From Tumblr: "Do you think Sherlock's been composing sad music after he had to leave John for 3 years?" S__ent the idea to my friend over Skype and we came up with this piece. _  
_Special shout-out to Rabbit for the help with this._

"So what exactly _have_ you been doing for these three years, you git?" John spat at the slightly taller man standing in front of him. Sherlock looked sheepish, standing in the doorway of 221 Baker street, violin in hand.

"I'll show you if you let me in." he mumbled in reply, and John scoffed.

"You dissappear for three years just like that and expect me to just let you in like-"

"Sherlock, is that you?"

Mrs Hudson appeared at the top of the stairs behind John, holding her hands together under her chin, eyes wide.

"Mrs Hudson."

"Come in, come in! Let me make you some tea, and you can tell us everything! Oh, dear, this is a dream come true! We had no idea what had happened..."

She continued as she dissappeared from the stairs, back into the flat.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?" Sherlock asked, giving John a slight grin. John still held an expression of frustration as he stepped aside, then followed him into the hallway.

"Who do you think you are just waltzing up to the door after all this time like nothing was wrong? Do you know how flustered Mrs Hudson has been? She's done nothing but clean the flat day in and day out, muttering that today would be the day you'd be back, today would be the day-"

"And now, here I am." Sherlock said with a smirk. John stopped behind Sherlock, who'd begun to climb the stairs.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Sherlock Holmes." he hissed at the back of his friend's head.

He could almost see Sherlock's massive grin as he started to climb the stairs after him.

* * *

Once the three of them were seated around the table, steaming cups of tea placed in front of them, along with a plate of biscuits Mrs Hudson had included, the questions began.

"So, where were you?" John asked, his arms crossed in front of him.

"I can't tell you that, John, but I can show you some of the things I was doing."

He picked up his violin, which had been sitting next to him on the floor like a loyal dog.

"Don't- You can't play your way out of this one, Sherlock."

"Ssh, just listen, John."

Arms still crossed and a slight scowl on his face, John and Mrs Hudson quieted and listened.

Sherlock began slow, as most of his melodies started, and gradually built up until Mrs Hudson's eyes got misty and John's scowl dissappeared.

When he was finished, he placed his violin across his lap and smiled gently at the two.

"Sherlock love, that was beautiful." Mrs Hudson said.

John said nothing as he kept his eyes on his friend. He didn't know whether to hug or strangle him.

"John?"

"Yes, the piece was beautiful, Sherlock."

Sherlock put his hands together under his chin, fingertips touching, eyebrows raised. "But...?"

John's scowl returned. "You can't sit there and tell me that in the three years you've been gone, all you've done is composed music?"

"Melodies, John." Sherlock said gently.

"Whatever."

"Do play more, Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson said, glancing at John. He was still scowling.

Sherlock nodded and picked up his violin again, starting slow. John let out a sigh as Sherlock picked up speed, and Sherlock actually stopped this time.

"John-?

He looked to his friend again and saw there were tears in his eyes.

"It's just weird. You've been gone three years and now you're here playing these blasted melodies. What about us, Sherlock? What about us here at Baker street? Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Mycroft...we all missed you terribly. And you're just sitting here playing like you never even left."

"You think I didn't miss all of you? You think I didn't miss this flat? My skull, Mrs. Hudson's tea, your rediculous blogging? Well, I missed all of it! But I did what I could, John, and now I'm back. Back for you, back for Mrs. Hudson and all of Baker street."

John looked up behind him to where Sherlock was standing, his hands on the back of his chair.

"You- you're crying, Sherlock?"

"It seems so, John. Your rant has touched me, truly."

"You git." John said, before pushing back his chair and practically throwing himself into the detective.

"John, what-"

John hugged Sherlock quickly and tightly before pulling away, a smile now on his face.

"It's good to have you back."

Sherlock smiled back. "Good to be back, John. Now, shall I play you more melodies?"

John rolled his eyes, but he and Mrs Hudson ended up listening to Sherlock's melodies for the the rest of that day.


End file.
